In many professional activities, or hobbies, involving carpentry or plumbing, there often exists a need to precisely cut, shave and split small work pieces to a desired length or angle. It is desirable to have an easy-to-use cutting instrument, which insures precision, can be transported and has a minimal number of mechanical parts to facilitate low maintenance. The present invention meets these needs and provides a cutting apparatus with height and angle adjustment capability and insures that a workpiece can be cut along a true line.
A cutting device has been utilized to cut along a work piece is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,513 for a "Work holder," which discloses a device having a cutter and a table provide with a miter slot. The '513 patent discloses a base plate which slides on the table and a guide portion is on its underside which extends into the miter slot.